The Spy & The Thief
by xInfinitely-Fallingx
Summary: Zach and Cammie live quite a normal peaceful life, well as normal and peaceful as a spies life gets, with their daughter. But, when some new neighbors move in across the street. Some new crazy antics begin. Sweet, funny and very mischievous. ZxC. HxK. Based a bit around The Prince and The Pauper. ON HIATUS, WILL BE CONTINUED THOUGHT DON'T WORRY! xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- New neighbours**

**CAMMIE POV;**

I sit on the couch, waiting for my boyfriend, Zach to come home from work. Our daughter, Sarah Morgan is in her room, most likely playing with her barbies. I always wonder, me and Zach have been together for 6, had Sarah about 3 years ago and he hasn't popped the question. I know what your thinking, and I'm not desperate, I just, thought he would want to settle down properly like I do.

I heard the key turn in the door, and the door open, then close. Zach came into the living room, with a suspicious look on his face, what is he up to? "Hey Gallagher girl" He smirks, taking off his jacket and draping it over the arm of the couch. I smile.

"Hey" I reply. He leans down and gives me a peck on the lips.

"Hows Sarah?" He asks.

"Good, by the way, we have some new neighbours"

"Wait? Their not-"

I laugh and shake my head, "No it's not Josh and Dee Dee if your that concerned, I don't know what their names are, I haven't been over to their house to meet them yet, I thought maybe when you came home, you would come with Sarah and me to their house"

"Okay, sure" He nods, now leaning against the wall.

"Okay! Sarah!" I call to her, still from the couch.

"Yeah Mommy?!" She shouts back from her room

"Were going to see the new neighbours across the street, go and get your coat"

"Okay mommy!"

I smile, and stand up. Zach takes a hand away from his ear, "Geez no need to shout, Gallagher girl" He smirks. I laugh and smack his arm gently.

I pull on my jacket, as does Zach and Sarah comes running out of her room, in her pink button up jacket as well. We all leave, and walk towards the neighbours house.

When we come to the door, we knock, and end up waiting a few minutes, before a girl around my age answers the door. She had short brown hair, and blue eyes. "Hi, were your neighbours across the street, and we just thought we would stop by and welcome you to the neighbourhood" I smile. She smiles back.

"Thank you, thats really nice of you. I'm Kat-"

"YES!" Someone in another room shouts, probably watching the football game.

"And thats my husband" She laughs. "Want to come in?"

I nod, and shes opens the door further to let us in, I hold Sarahs' hand, and Zach follows in behind us, closing the door behind him. "You have a really nice home" I compliment. A friendly neighbour, is always a happy neighbour.

"Thanks" She replies. I see Zach walk into the living room, and start talking to, probably the husband she was talking about. But, I follow her to the kitchen with Sarah.

"Want some coffee or tea?" Kat asks

"Uh, Coffee, thanks" I smile.

Kat then looks down to Sarah, "What about you honey? Juice?"

Sarah nods shyly, I smile, shes always been so shy to strangers. Once she makes the coffee, we all sit down, and start talking. Kat, is actually really nice, I can tell we will become good friends.

"So are you and-" She asks, but stops.

"Zach" I tell her.

"Are you and Zach, married?" Shes asks. But I shake my head

"No, He hasn't proposed yet" I sigh

"Oh, don't worry honey, I bet hes probably looking for the right moment, guys are always like that" She reassures me.

I nod, "Thanks Kat. So how long have you and-?"

"Hale" She answers.

"How long have you and Hale been married?" I continue

"About a year now" She replies.

"Aw" I smile

**ZACH POV:**

"So whos winning?" I ask, who is probably Kats' husband. He has blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Uh, the Giants" He answers.

"So your our new neighbours" I say akwardly. He just nods.

"So your married then?" He asks, tearing his eyes away from the tv and looks at me.

I shake my head, "No, I haven't proposed to her yet"

"Yet? Man, how long have you guys been together?"

"6 years" I reply,

"Wow, and you have a kid? Why haven't you proposed to her?"

"I guess, you could say we never really got to it. I mean, our daughter kind of came as a kind of surprise"

"Surprise?" He laughs a little, "Don't you guys want to get married?"

"Well yeah, I'm just waiting for the right moment"

"I see"

I nod.

"So whats your name?"

"Just call me Hale" He answers

"Hale?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, Hale. I'm Zach, just call me that" I tease a little.

He smirks.

***Half an hour later***

"What a game!" I say, "What a game!"

"I know" he laughs.

Cammie and Kat, come to the doorway of the living room, "Come on Zach, were going"

I nod, getting up. "See ya Hale"

"Bye Zach"

Once we get home, me and Cammie, both fall back onto the couch, and Sarah goes off to her room for a while.

"Well they were nice" Cammie finally says.

I nod, "You don't think their-" I pause, "I don't know, Spies do you?"

"Probably not, why do you ask?"

"I don't know, they just don't seem like normal civillians to me"

"I get what you mean. Why don't we ask Liz, to find out for us? And we will see"

"Okay, go for it"

She calls Liz, and shes says she will call us back when she finds out.

**CAMMIE POV:**

My phone rings, and I pick it up, answering it.

**"Hey Liz, did you find out?"**

_"Uh yeah, their not spies. They, as it says here, are thieves. Famous thieves"_

**"Oh wow, thanks Liz for finding out for me"**

_"No problem Cam, Talk to you soon"_

**"Yeah, bye Lizzie"**

Theives?

I have to tell Zach. I walk back to the living room, to Zach.

"Did she find out?" He asks

I nod, "Yeah, their thieves"

"What? Your joking right?" He asks in disbelief.

"No joke" I answer.

"That is actually, really cool"

"Thats first for you Mr Goode. A good first. Finding our neighbours COOL.

He laughs. "Yep"

***A few days later***

"Zach!" I call to him, up the stairs from the hallway. He steps out of our room in boxers, he was supposed to be getting dressed. Then again, he did look good. Well as always as he says.

"Yes?" he shouts back.

"Hurry up and get ready. Kat and Hale are coming over for dinner in 15 minutes"

"I could always just stay like this" He teases

"No, really get dressed"

"You know you can't resist me" He teases again, but walks back into our bedroom to get dressed. Sarah comes running down the stairs a minute later, in her little flowery dress.

"Aw thats beautiful Sar" I compliment her dress, smiling. "Great choice. Aunt Macey would be proud"

She grins, then walks out to watch tv in the living room. Just as Zach is coming down the stairs the doorbell rings. Their here. I open the door, "Hey guys, thanks for coming"

"No, thank you for inviting us" Kat smiles back at me, as does Hale. I let them in, closing the door behind them. As at their house, Zach and Hale walk into the living room, and me and Kat walk into the kitchen, with Sarah joining us.

**ZACH POV:**

"Hey man, nice to see you again" Hale say, shaking my hand.

"You too" I reply, I then smirk at what I know about him and Kat.

"What?" He asks, giving me a look.

"Well. It's that" We both sit down on the couch. "A little birdie told me, that you like to steal stuff" I said briefly, making it obvious what I was referring to.

He looks confused at first, but it was obvious when what I said, clicked in his mind.

**What do you think? I had the idea for this story quite a while. But that was when I was still writing The Life I Live With You. And now that is finished, I thought I would start this, before I lost the idea completely.**

**Hope you like it.**

**-ZammieGoodeForever xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**ZACH POV:**

"What?" Hale asks freezing a little. "How did-"

"That doesn't matter. But you know what I'm talking about don't you?" He nods, but I continue, "You know, your a famous theif"

"Well yeah, but don't go around telling everyone, I have to keep a cover you know"  
"Yeah I know that experience" I mutter, but he seems to have heard me someone, "Really? So your a thief as well?"

I shake my head "No I'm afraid my job is classified information" Hale furrows his eyebrows, at the fact that I know about his 'covert' job, and he can't know about mine.  
"Oh come on, you know about mine, somehow, and it's secret, but I can't know about yours?"

"Exactly" I answer smoothly. I could tell this was wracking his brain.

"Come on Goode, lets hear about it"

"No, your gonna go around telling everybody, my job is scrictly classified"

"Okay, let say I promise that I won't. Then will you tell me?"

"It's doable, but, how do I can trust you?" I smirk.

"You don't but, were neighbors, and Kat and Cammie seem to trust each other atleast, I think we owe it to them, don't you think?" I had no idea where he was coming from with that, but I guess, who would he tell? No really, hes moved into a new place, even if its the biggest house around where we live, and he doesn't really know anybody.

"Okay, fine. But if you tell anyone, I'm afraid to make you suffer the consequences"

He salutes goofily, but nods afterwards, agreeing not tell anyone.

"I'm a spy. Me and my wife are spies"

He snorts, holding in a laugh, but recovers quickly, looking me straight in the eye. "Honestly?"

I nod.

"So you go on missions?"

I nod.

"You use gadgets?"

"Well sorta"

"Cool"

I chuckle, "Thanks, but a thief seems pretty interesting"

He shaked his head, "Nah spy seems more adventurous"

"adventurous?" I chuckle again.

He nods, "Yeah, you do go to different countries right? So you do missions there"

"Fair enough"

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, but I noticed, a slight light behind Hales' eyes, as if he had just got an idea, and I don't really think it could be a good one. "So, I just had a proposition for you"

"And what would that be?" I asked, keeping my attention to him.

"How about, since we both seem to be pretty curious about each others jobs, we swap, I do yours, you do mine, maybe even swap everythingfor a week?" Hale asks, I can see the excitement dance in his eyes as he asks me this. I'm for once not so sure about doing something so wrong, I mean what about Cammie?

"I don't know" I scratched the back of my neck, "What about Cammie and Kat? What about my daughter?"

"Oh yeah." He cleared his throat, "Maybe- well it's only a week- i guess"

"Okay fine"

I wasn't normally persauded into things unless it was Cammie really, but I guess it is only week. Hale grinned, "Okay, how about starting tomorrow?"

"We might need to change our looks to fool everyone you know" I smirked, he nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I guess later then" He shrugged, and I nodded. Then, Sarah comes in with doll in her hand, and only one arm in her coat, her blonde hair flowing behind her. I always see Cammies beauty in her, and I smile to myself.

"Daddy! Look what I got!" She holds it up, waving it slightly.  
"Aren't you lucky?" I smile, "Whats her name?" I ask gesturing to the doll, she always had names for her dolls, I actually wonder what she would name this one.

"Hm...Lea" She smiles. I return a smile at her.  
"Thats beautiful" I reply. "Come here"

She comes over to me, I chuckle fixing her coat on her, "There"  
"Oh yeah! Daddy, Mommy says were going now"  
"Okay" I stand up, she takes my hand, pulling me towards the doorway where Kat and Cammie were now standing, I wonder how long they were standing there then. I turn to Hale, "See ya later man"

He nods, "Bye"

Once we were out of the house, and on our way home, Cammie said, "Well you and Hale seem good friends now" She grinned.

"Were alright" I shrug, "What about you and Kat, practically sisters, huh?" I smirk. I feel Sarah tug at my arm and look down at her.

"I'm tiredddd" Sarah moans dragging out the d. I just chuckle,  
"Were almost home, think you can wait?"

She shaked her head, looking up at me through her eyelashes, I sighed a little in defeat picking her up. She immediately layed her head down on my shoulder. I smirked at Cammie, who was just laughing quietly.

***The Next Day***

"Hey Cam, me and Hale were just going to go hang out, I'll be back later"  
"Okay hon, see you later" she smiled. I gave her a kiss, which deepend for a minute or two.  
"See ya later" I wink at her, closing the front door behind me.  
My phone buzzed in my pocket, I took it out and looked at the message.

_**Ready?  
-Hale.**_

I replied yes to his messgae, and we decided to meet his house, since Kat was out at the grocery store. I knocked on the door, Hale opened it a moment later. "Hey Zach, did you get that hair dye then?"

"Yep" I said popping to p.

I took out the hair dye, and gave him the colour matching my hair, holding the blonde hair dye in my hand. "I got some contacts as well. Here you'll need these" I say, giving him the green contacts, he nods.

"Thanks"

After we dyed our hair and put the contacts in, he ended up having to wear the clothes I was wearing, and I got some of his. God, this is gonna be more awkward than any mission I've done before.

"Okay, Zach I'll uh, see you later then I guess" Hale waved, and closed the door behind him. I nodded, and began looking around the house, I'll have to kind of atleast get to know this house a bit if I'm going to be Hale, and live here for a week.

About 25 minutes later, I heard Kat unlock the door with her keys and come in. "Hale, hon I'm home" okay, this is going to be more awkward than I thought.

"Hey babe" I smile, Hales' smile, and say from the living room couch, apparently watching tv, when the game was on and I had no idea what the score was, or who was even playing. She took the groceries to the kitchen, then came back to the living room and sat down, snuggling up to me, giving me a peck on the lips. It just didn't feel right, when she kissed me, then again it wouldn't because, I love Cammie, and I already have a family.

We sat there for about an hour, watching the game, or she was, then she said she was going to make dinner.

**HALES POV:**

I used the keys Zach gave me, opening the front door. First thing, Sarah came running to the door, wrapping her arms round my waist. I chuckled, hugging her back, and kissing her on the head like Zach would. The Cammie shouted a 'Hey honey' from the kitchen to me. I just replied the same thing. Sarah took my hand, pulling me to the kitchen.

"Hey honey" Cammie said to me, coming over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her lips to mine. It actually felt really odd, because, I don't have any feelings towards her and I'm married to Kat.

She finished making dinner, and I helped her set the table. She had made simple spagetti bolonaise, lucky thats one of my favourite foods. We all sat down and began eating. "So Zach, there is something I want to tell you. Infact, something I want to tell you both" she said looking at me and Sarah.  
"Whats that?" I ask  
Sarah nodded, urging her to continue,  
"Well, I only found out yesterday but, I think I'm pregnant"

WHAT. Oh crap. I honestly, don't think I should tell Zach, I mean wouldn't it sound better coming from her to him instead? I mean, this was supposed to be a family moment, but I'm not actually part of the family, I'm the neighbor that decided to have a weeklong life and job swap with the other neighbor, which so far doesn't seem to work out that much. I honestly wonder how Zach is doing.

**ZACH POV:**

We are now sitting down at dinner, which appears to be in a weird awkward silence, which I'm not really used to, because either Cammie was telling me about something or Sarah was telling me about everything. On top of that, Kat made some weird dish, called Lentil and Chick Pea Casseroll, and I may be a spy, but I have no freaking clue what a chick pea is, and it isn't the nicest thing either, because, Hale chose to leave out quite a vital piece of information. Kat is a VEGITARIAN. (Not against vegitarians, just saying, as in Zach isn't).

Kat then began telling me something, "Hale"  
"Yeah babe?" I asked, looking up from the food,  
"Um, well theres something I need to tell you, I only found out this morning, and I'm not sure if it's positive, but, I think I'm pregnant"  
What. Crap. I don't think I should tell Hale, I mean this was supposed to be a special moment for him, and I'm not even Hale, so it's a bit awkward.  
For a reaction, I just spat out the chick pea in my mouth, to seem in utter shock.  
I noticed her cringe at first, but saw the smile on my face, and smiled also, and she leaned in pressing her lips on mine, another awkward experience.

I guess it's safe to say, I guess I'm just looking for to trying out Hales shock, getting the week over with and getting back with Cammie and Sarah. Atleast, I won't be deprived of meat, right?

**Ahhhhh its so bad! You can review if you want, I will definiatly update, to make it up to you for this chapter lol. But yeah, here it is!**

**-ZammieGoodeForever xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**ZACH POV:**

Me and Hale are going to meet up later, I'm glad because how awkward yesterday was. Ugh. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a tshirt, walking down the stairs to the kitchen, where Kat was making eggs for us. "Hey honey" He smiled over her shoulder, then turned around and brought a plate over to the table for me.  
"Hey" I forced a smile, "Thanks"  
She sat down with me, and we just ate in silence. Atleast theres no awkward conversation.

**HALE POV:**

I woke up to someone jumping on the bed, and saw it was Sarah. Then we all just got up and went down for breakfast, Cammie, made bacon and eggs for us.  
"Daddy" Sarah asked me,  
"Yeah?"  
"What are we doing today?" I then realised I was meeting up with Zach, so I just slipped a lie in, couldn't hurt I mean this was all one big lie anyway.  
"Daddys going to see a friend later, and you and mommy are going to hang out" I told her,  
She shrugged and smile, eating her breakfast.

***A few hours later***

***At the coffee shop***

"Hey Zach"  
"Hey"  
"Enjoying my life?" I chuckled,  
"You could say that" He smiled, it seemed pretty forced, "What about you?"  
I grinned a bit, "Its alright, Sarah seems a lot of fun"  
He sighed, "She is, hey listen I wanted to um ask you, well we really just went through with this to see what the jobs were like, so I was thinking maybe, after a day or two we could swap back early, just that I need to get back to my family, you know"  
"We can't give up dude, its only a week"  
"Yeah I know, and I don't exactly give up things either, but I have to get back to Sarah and Cammie"  
"Okay fine, Tuesday night"  
"Agreed" We both shook hands, and parted ways until then.

**ZACH POV:**

Atleast I can get back to Cammie and Sarah in 2 days, besides Hale needs to hear the news about his wife. Then Hales phone rang.

**ZACH**/_Other person_

**"Hello?"  
**_"Hello Sir Hale, I wanted to inform you that some friends of yours passed by today, leaving you a message, I would rather urge you to come than to hear it from me"  
_**"This is?"  
**_"It's Marcus, Sir"  
_I cleared my throat going along with the conversation, even if Hale didn't tell me about this guy or not. **"Ah Sorry Marcus, didn't recognise you there, bad connection"  
**_"Quite alright Sir, I only called to notify you of that"  
_**"Okay, thank you Marcus, bye"  
**"Its alright, Goodbye Sir"

I hung up, returning back to Hales house, for work the next day, back to mansion to deal with whatever message or friends there were waiting for me. Or Hale.

**Finalllllllyyyyyyyy updated ;) enjoy!**

**-ZammieGoodeForever xo****  
**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**CAMMIE POV:**

"Mommy" Sarah, called to me, as she walked into the living room where I was doing some paperwork for the CIA. "Yeah honey?" I looked up, meeting her sad eyes, "Whats wrong?"  
"Mommy, is there something wrong with daddy?"  
"What happened?"  
"He just isn't the same. I asked him if he wanted to play hide and go seek, and he said no" It was never really like Zach to turn down his daughter, Sarah was his whole world, I agree with Sarah on this one somethings got to up with Zach. I guess we will have a little talk when he comes home from work tonight.

**KAT POV:**

"Hey Gabrielle, Hale came to see you yesterday right?"  
"Yeah" She answered back on the other end of the phone, her voice slightly muffled. "Why whats wrong?"  
"Did he seem, I don't know different to you?"  
"Yeah, he did. Is he okay?"  
"I don't know, I'm going to talk to him when he comes home. Because, I told him about the pregnancy and he didn't really have any reaction to it, it different seem like Hale to ever react like that"  
"Oh. I'm sorry Kat. Oh, I need to go, were going to Italy for another heist, I'll talk to you later"  
"Okay, good luck by the way"  
"Thanks, bye Kitty Kat"  
"Bye"

One way or another I'm going to get to the bottom of this, I'm going to have a little talk with Hale, see what hes hiding.

**ZACH POV:**

I had to turn down one of the heists they had invited Hale to join, because, I couldn't go. Yeah I thought the spy career seemed cool, but from the beginning I always knew that I was never going to be cut out for it funnily enough. But, I'm a spy, thats what I'm supposed to do, that is what I do, and all I want to do now, is go back to my girlfriend and daughter.

I drove home in Hales Jeep, hopefully I'll survive these last few days, ughh.

When I got back to Hale's I got parked, got out and walked up to his front door. As soon as I turned the key in the door and walked in, I saw Kat standing there, leaning against the living room door, arms crossed. "You okay, babe?" I said, internally cringing. I normally called Cammie babe.  
"No actually. We need to talk"  
"Okay" I shrugged, and followed her into the living room.

**HALE POV:**

When I got back to Zachs' house, Cammie was standing on the porch waiting for me, or him. "You okay?" I asked her, walking up our porch towards her,  
She was frowning, "You have some explaining to do" She answered simply, then walked into the house, me trailing behind her.

"Whats wrong with you lately?" She asked, sitting down on the couch, it already felt like an interrogation.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know exactly what I mean. Your daughter asks you to play with her, and you say no! Zach you never do that, your normally crazy about our daughter, and you never talk to me anymore, your always out! Whats going on? Are you seeing someone else?" Far from it.  
"Uhh"  
"Talk to me" She pleaded,  
"Im sorry" WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!

**Ahaha. Poor Hale and Zach what do you think?**


End file.
